


Cowboy Kinktober

by AU_rubix_cube



Category: Appaloosa - All Media Types, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_rubix_cube/pseuds/AU_rubix_cube
Summary: I cannot guarantee this will be 100% cowboys, but I wanted a snazzy title. However it Will mostly be Hollirey and Evergil.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane, Virgil Cole/Everett Hitch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Size kink- Hollirey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list is actually from 2019 from pabstbeerpussy.tumblr.com if anyones curious

The process of getting Robert to feel more confident during lovemaking had been a lovely experience in and of itself, but the payoff was truly marvellous. The man straddling Doc's thighs with a wicked grin was hardly recognisable as the shy little mouse he had persuaded into his bed some months ago. 

He hadn't even had to  _ ask _ for his mouse to take the lead tonight. Robert had stripped him naked and pushed him onto his back with just the right degree of aggression to make Doc's blood run hot; pressed fierce, biting kisses to his mouth until he surrendered. 

His smile was just as sweet as ever. (Doc wouldn't want to change that anyway.) Robert was still wearing his trousers, but now he sat back, keeping one hand on Doc's hip and opening his fly with the other. With an air that Doc could only describe as charmingly arrogant, he pulled his hard cock free and started stroking himself slowly. Doc groaned, taking hold of Robert's thighs and squirming as his own cock twitched eagerly.

"Fuck, darlin', you're so big." He whined.

Robert's hand stuttered and he blushed. 

"You too." He said shyly.

Perhaps some of those confidence issues still needed work. Doc grinned.

"C'mere," He requested, tugging at Robert's arms until he lent down over him. Doc slipped a hand between them and lined their cocks up for comparison, enjoying the way Robert shivered at his touch.

"Look," He purred, patting Robert's hip. "You're bigger. At least an inch longer. And I'd say a little thicker, too." 

Robert glanced down and then quickly looked away again, blushing furiously now. He ducked his head to hide his face in Doc's chest. Doc chuckled.

"What's the matter, little mouse?"

"I  _ like _ your cock." Robert declared defiantly. 

"Thank you, darlin', I like my cock too," Doc said, trying and failing to sound more reassuring than amused, "but I really, really like that yours is bigger."

Robert made an embarrassed little sound.

"M'going to suck you now." He announced. Without looking up, he started kissing his way down Doc's chest.

"Hmm, yes please, darlin'...  _ oooh _ , Robert, yess… just like that, sweetheart, that's fantastic,  _ ah- _ God yes, that's it, so good… mmh, i-isn't my little cock nice and easy to swallow?"

Robert pulled off him with a messy slurping sound and finally looked him in the eye, albeit with a scowl.

"This is actually quite tricky, Henry. Don't make light of my skills."

" _ Robert _ ."

"Yes, yes, alright," Robert said, and then, in an experimental sort of tone, added: "I'll put your tiny little cock back in my mouth."

Doc threw his head back, moaning and laughing all at once as Robert sucked him down again. 

He left the matter of their relative sizes out of his babbled praise until Robert pulled off him and announced:

"I'm going to fuck you."

Doc moaned his agreement.

Robert slicked his fingers without breaking eye contact, kneeling with Doc's legs propped open on his thighs. When he reached down to massage his rim Doc made grabby hands at him until he laid down on top of him instead. It meant Robert had to twist his wrist more to keep fingering him, but he didn't complain. Doc put his mouth against his ear and whispered: 

"You're gonna have to work me so wide open for you, Robert."

Robert shivered.

"I will," He whispered back. "Y- you're so tight."

He had two fingers inside Doc now, scissoring and crooking them just right.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?" Henry murmured. "Do you like stuffing your massive cock into my tight little hole?"

Robert bit him sharply on the neck and groaned deep in his throat. 

"Oh God, Henry…"

"Did I just hear my not-so-little churchmouse take the lord's name in vain?" Doc crooned, feeling distinctly light-headed as Robert got three fingers into him and spread them. "You are a wicked, wicked man, Robert. I hope you intend to confess all of these  _ terrible _ sins of ours to the good pa-"

"Shut  _ up, _ Henry."

"Make me." 

"Maybe I will," Robert hissed, "Maybe I'll shove my cock down your throat instead of up your ass."

Doc's back arched up off the bed.

" _ Fuck _ ."

"And I wouldn't lay a finger on your pathetic little dick afterwards."

" _ Yes _ ." Doc whimpered helplessly.

"Maybe that's why you're such a cockslut. Because you don't have much of one yourself."

Doc wormed a hand between their bodies to touch himself, but Robert abruptly sat up and slapped his wrist lightly with his free hand.

"Ah! No."

There was a feral glint in his lover's eye as he looked down at him, not so much as a trace of shyness left in his gaze as he twisted his fingers gently.

"Here," Robert said, darkly gleeful, holding out the bottle of oil, "You can get me wet. Feel what it's like to pump a real cock."

_ My, my, I appear to have awoken quite a beast _ , Doc thought, but since that was exactly what he'd wanted in the first place, he poured a little puddle of the lubricant into his hand and reached for Robert's beautiful prick.

Robert gasped softly when he touched him, eyes glazing over slightly. The hot, smooth skin under Doc's fingers was already ever so slightly slick with precome. Rubbing his thumb right into Robert's slit prompted another little spurt of it. Robert grunted. His fingers had stilled inside Doc, but before he could remind him about them, Robert shook himself and drew them out. Doc tried not to clench down on the emptiness.

"Off," Robert growled, taking Doc's hand by the wrist and pulling it off his cock. "You're ready for me. You're going to take it." He was rubbing his tip teasingly against Doc's inner thigh. "You're going to take it all. I'm going to fuck you so deep you'll  _ taste _ it."

Despite the rough words, he was lacing his fingers together with Doc's and lining himself up with care. He pressed the head of his cock against his rim and then paused and looked at him and tilted his head, which was Robert for:  _ May I? _

Doc wanted to kiss him on his sweet little mouth. Instead he brought Robert's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Come on, Robert darlin'.  _ Please _ ."

Robert squeezed his hand and pushed in, rocking his hips gently back and forth, always a little deeper and a little deeper, until finally he was balls deep and panting softly. Henry moaned appreciatively. He always liked to have a little moment to just feel how full he was. 

“Good?” Robert asked quietly.

Doc smiled at him.

“Perfect.”

His mouse grinned a little and bit his lip.

“Kiss.” He demanded, folding himself down over Doc’s body again. 

“It is so very fortuitous that you are an inch longer in the legs, too,” Doc mumbled against his mouth as they kissed, “Otherwise this would be mmh- _ a _ \- aah, yesss... “

His train of thought had been interrupted by Robert starting to thrust. He didn’t bother trying to get it going again, just wrapped his arms around his partner and focused on their lovemaking. Not that he had to do much of the work in this position. 

“Henry,” Robert said. His face was pressed into Doc’s neck, but he could hear the smile in his voice. “Henry… tell me how big I am?”

Doc cackled triumphantly.

“Do you like that then, my sweet?”

“Yeah.” 

“Mmm, I am so pleased.” Doc cuddled him a little closer. “Well now… I do so love how deep inside me I can feel you, Robert. You fill me up so well, so completely… you know what a... difficult man I can be to please-”

“Brat.” Robert amended.

“Yes, alright, you know what a brat I can be,” Doc admitted, laughing and tugging on Robert’s short hair as best he could, “But your perfect thick cock puts me in my place. Shows me what a  _ small _ man I am. I need it so badly, Robert- I- I need you to hold me down and split me open, yes, sweetheart-”

Robert had picked up the pace, hitting that sweet spot just right. Doc clenched down on him, but to his delight, Robert didn’t relent one bit. He only growled, jostled Doc’s legs a little further apart and _ really _ put his back into it.

“O-oh, just like that- make me feel it,” Doc moaned, “Make me feel every inch of you, make me take it-  _ nnh _ , it’s so big,  _ Robert _ -”

“Henry, oh, Henry…” Robert breathed. His torso felt relaxed apart from his hands clutching at Doc’s shoulders, put his hips were pistoning hard and fast and his cock really was so very thick, and Doc was rapidly losing the ability to think, let alone speak, heat fogging up his mind and his own dick throbbing in a very distracting fashion-

“Please, Robert, please, fuck... come in me- empty that huge cock inside me- fill me, fill me right up, fill your little bitch up, fuck, please! Now, Robert, I want it  _ now _ , give me everything-”

Robert smushed their mouths together in a messy kiss, trembled all over and wailed:

“ _ Hank! _ ”

Grinning like an idiot, Doc held on tight and enjoyed the glorious sensation of Robert reaching orgasm inside him. Generous thing that he was, he kept going while he spilled, kept going even once he was done, mewling softly against Doc’s jaw as the aftershocks threatened to make him collapse. 

Doc sighed happily as he slipped a hand down to stroke himself.

“So big, sweetheart, don’t even need to be hard to keep a man satisfied, do you?” He said, and came watching Robert grin at him. It was a grin full of a mixture of pride, amusement and rekindling lust. 

It suited him, Doc decided. It suited him very well indeed.


	2. Dirty talk- Evergil

“Do you always talk about it?" Virgil asked out of nowhere one evening.

Everett opened his eyes again reluctantly. He'd been settling himself down for a post-orgasm nap, sprawled out comfortably on his back while Virgil played with the hair on his chest.

"About what?"

Virgil gestured vaguely between the two of them.

"While we're fucking, you talk about it. You tell me it's good, and things."

Everett turned the statement over in his head for a bit, couldn't figure out what Virgil was getting at, and asked:

"Do you want me to be quiet?"

"No," Virgil said, "No. I like it when you talk."

"Well, I'm glad." Everett said.

The subject didn't come up again for a few days. They were quietly eating dinner in the corner of a small, unpopular bar, when Virgil casually remarked:

“I don’t think there’s anything titillating about vegetables at all.”

Titillating was a new word for Virgil. It was entirely possible he was saying it just to be saying it. Nevertheless, Everett said:

“Huh?”

“You know when they say breasts look like melons? Well, they don’t. And it isn’t titillating. I mean, if you said my cock looked like a marrow it would just kill the mood.”

“Who the fuck are _ they? _ ” 

“The people in these books Katie lent me.”

_ Katie. _ Of course his friend would give his lover the worst erotica she could get her meddling little hands on. Everett couldn’t help laughing. Virgil ginned at him and nudged his boot gently under the table.

“I’ll show you later.” He said.

************

“ _ Kathleen reached into her dress with her right hand and pulled out her left breast. Jesse’s eyes bulged out of his head. “How beautiful”, Jesse whispered, “And as perfectly shaped as a small white pumpkin- _ “ Virgil read out solemnly.

“Stop it,” Everett whimpered, “Jesus fucking  _ christ _ -”

Virgil’s serious expression crumbled into a wide grin, and he mercifully stopped reading while Everett rolled around laughing. 

“Be nice, Everett, I don’t think he’s had much experience gardening.” He said just before Ev could get his breath back properly. He started giggling all over again, curling into Virgil’s side this time to keep from falling off the bed.

Suddenly Virgil tossed the paperback to one side. Seizing him by the waist, he pulled Everett close and rolled on top of him. Hungry lips pressed against his, swallowing up his laughter. Sharp teeth tugged at his lower lip and made him moan softly.

“You’re good at it.” Virgil told him once he drew back, holding Everett’s face between his hands.

“Gardening?”

Virgil snorted fondly.

“Sex talk.”

“Well, if the bar is set as low as pumpkin tits, I should hope so.”

“How does it work?” 

“The dirty talk? I dunno, Virgil… I guess I just say whatever I’m thinking, if I think you might like to know it.”

Virgil thought about that for a moment, and then nodded, mostly to himself. He leant down and kissed him again.

“You’re a goddamn excellent lay, Mr. Hitch.” He murmured.

“Thank you, Sir.” Everett sighed, and was rewarded with a rumbling purr.

“When I kiss you you get all… soft. It’s lovely.”

“That’s funny, I feel like I’m getting pretty hard right now.”

Virgil chuckled and pinched his nipple.

“Mmh. I can feel that. I mean you get all…” He kissed him again, deep and sensuous. Everett melted under him, let his whole body relax. When Virgil got more demanding he gave, opening his mouth eagerly and baring his neck.

“Like that,” Virgil breathed, “That’s it. Lemme have you.”

“I’m yours, Sir…”

“You’re damn right you are,” Virgil growled, “You’re mine.”

He paused. Everett squirmed and made a complaining little sound. Virgil was halfway through helping him out of his trousers.

“I always like what you say.” Virgil said abruptly. “But I sometimes- I say things, and I don’t know if it’s all… good. If you’ll like it.”

“...Come here.”

Virgil did as he asked, and Everett pulled him down and kissed him fiercely.

“It’s you,” He whispered, “It’s just you and me. It’s alright. If I don’t like it I’ll say so, and we can sort it out. Just... tell me what you want to do to me,  _ Sir _ .”

Virgil moaned softly into the next kiss.

“I want to fuck you.” He said, his voice all deep and rough. “I want you to fuck me. I want to be the best you’ve ever had. I’m going to give you anything you want. Everything you need. One of these days, Everett, I’m going to take you to bed and I’m not gonna let you up until you’re so well-fucked that you can’t even move. I’m gonna wring your cock dry. Fuck knows how long that’ll take,” He added, “But we’re going to find out.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“And then another time,” Virgil whispered, “I’m not going to let you come  _ at all _ until I’ve had my fill. I’m going to fuck you over and over again, pump this pretty little ass of yours full of my come until it drips out down your thighs- but I won’t touch your dick once. I won’t let you touch it either. I’ll make you beg before I let you come. I’ll make you _ scream _ .”

“I won’t be able to hold it, Sir,” Everett whined, “I’ll come on your cock just like that.”

“Oh, God. You fucking would.” Virgil groaned.

“Goddamn- Virgil- tighter, please-”

Virgil obligingly tightened his grip on his cock.

“As soon as you come,” He slurred, drunk on desire, “I’m going to have your mouth. I’m going to- I’m going to fuck your face.”

“As long as you keep talking, Virgil,” Everett promised, “You can do whatever the hell you like.”


	3. Oral sex- Evergil

In the weeks since I had kissed Virgil full on the mouth in a fit of drunken affection and he, to my astonishment, had kissed me back, we’d been sleeping in the same bed, or on the same bedroll as the case might be, every night. We were already accustomed to cuddling up for warmth when necessary- doing it just  _ because  _ came to us quite naturally. So did fucking each other, which we’d been doing as often as we had the opportunity.

It was a cold night, the coldest we’d had in October so far, and we were lying beside a little campfire in a hollow out of the wind, kissin’ on each other. We were both pretty excited. Virgil was rubbing himself up against my thigh with a hand down the back of my trousers. I could feel how hard he was. My cock was in the same state, already leaking a little. 

But it was too damn cold to take our clothes off, which I told him when I couldn’t take any more of him teasingly rubbing a dry fingertip across my hole.

“I know,” He groaned, “But I want you.”

“Get on your back,” I said, “I’ll blow you.”

Virgil let me roll him onto his back, but he seemed more surprised than pleased.

“You know how to do that?” He asked skeptically.

“I sure do. I’m good at it.” I said, shuffling down his body and settling myself down between his legs. I rubbed my cheek against the bulge in his trousers and smiled when he sucked in a sharp breath. “I’ll give you the best head you’ve ever had.”

"I've had pretty good." He said.

"I'm better." I said. 

"I’ve heard it takes a lot of practice. I can’t imagine you’ve had that much."

I raised an eyebrow. Sometimes it was difficult to tell if Virgil was just messing with me or not. When he was grinning that shit-eating grin, it wasn’t.

"Practice don't mean shit if you don't have the proper technique." I said.

"And you do." His voice was getting all low and breathy and I hadn't done anything but kiss his belly above his belt.

"I do." I said.

"You learn that at West Point?" He teased.

I grinned at him.

"Actually," I said, "I did," and then I stopped talking for a bit, 'cause they also told me at the Point that it was rude to talk with your mouth full.

“Good goddamn-  _ Everett _ -” He moaned. I just hummed in answer, which made him curse some more and reach down to tangle his fingers in my hair. He was propped up on one elbow watching me work. I wanted to please him and I also sort of wanted to show off, so I did some fancy stuff with my tongue to start with. My mouth filled up with the salty taste of him. When I swallowed him down all the way and pressed my nose into the dark curls around the base of his cock I felt like all of my senses were filled up with him, and it felt better than good. From the way he was moaning and calling my name, I could tell it felt amazing for him. That made me pretty smug.

His hand gradually got rougher in my hair. I could tell he was really close when his voice dropped to a very particular rumbling, growling cadence. The sound of my name in that voice never failed to make my spine tingle. I loosened my mouth around him a little but bobbed my head faster, squeezed his thighs and hummed again. He cried out and tried to tug me off him, but I pressed down insistently. Virgil realised my intentions quick enough. I think that was what set him over the edge. 

His low moan of relief and pleasure as his hot semen flooded across my tongue had me shivering and humping the floor a little harder.

“God yes, Everett, fuuuck… you’re incredible. Astounding. Masterful.” He praised me dreamily. 

“Glad you think so,” I moaned, pressing my forehead to his thigh. My hand was down my trousers.

“Hey,” Virgil said, reaching for me, “Let me do that for you.”

As usual, I indulged him.


	4. A/O/B- Hollirey

All the fairy lights were on in the trailer park when Doc got back, and most of the revenants were gathered around a modest bonfire. From far off the scene almost looked cheery- the warm lights under a clear, starlit sky, the crowd of people, the sound of laughter and faint strains of music. As one got closer, the broken bottles on the floor and the drunks fucking in deck chairs and the lyrics of the songs being played on ancient crackly speakers spoiled the pretty illusion. Doc didn’t care. He wasn’t here for any of that. He walked right past it, keeping a line of trailers between himself and the fire as a vague precaution.

Bobo del Rey was sitting by himself under the awning before his trailer. Despite the string of lights along it’s edge, he was quite concealed in shadow, looking thoughtfully at the same map as this afternoon.

He looked up as soon as Doc stepped out from cover and started walking towards him. He folded the map over at once with a lazy flick of his wrist. By the time Doc walked across the line of shadow on the muddy floor and joined him under the awning, he was sprawled out in his chair and raising an insolent eyebrow and opening his mouth to say something. Instead of waiting for what was almost certainly an going to be an insult, Doc sat down in his lap and kissed him.

The alpha froze for a moment. Then he growled deep in his throat and kissed Doc back. 

“You are an unfairly good kisser.” Doc said when they parted. His arms were around Bobo’s neck and his legs were spread around his thighs. The stupid chair was getting in the way of him pushing his crotch right up against Bobo’s, so he arched his back to press their chests together. For added effect he popped the top button on his shirt collar- not that it was really necessary. His scent was thick with heat. One thin layer of fabric wasn’t doing anything to conceal it. Nonetheless, the move had Bobo licking his lips.

“You,” He hissed, “Are out of your goddamn mind, coming here in this state.”

Despite how pissed off he sounded, his hands were still on Doc’s waist. 

“You did not seem to mind the  _ state _ I was in earlier today.” Doc said.

“You were not  _ in _ this state earlier today.”

“I have been  _ going _ into this state,” Doc said, “for the past two days. Perhaps you missed the scent because it was buried under the twenty-six different layers of pissed off and upset that I am about this  _ entire _ unholy disaster of a situation I find myself in, and do you know what, Bobo del Rey? I am still as mad as  _ hell _ , if you will excuse that choice of words- or not! I don’t care!- I am still upset, and I am in heat for the first time in over a century.  _ Earlier today _ , you implied that you would do something about  _ one _ of these problems. Are you a man of your word, or not?”

For someone with a very obvious erection Bobo’s poker face wasn’t bad.

“Firstly,” He said, “Making an implication is not giving you my word. Secondly, when the fuck did I imply that?”

Doc snarled at him and lunged for his mouth. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss or bite him more and ended up doing both. 

Bobo seemed to like it. His hands were now caressing, subtly tugging Doc closer. As for the toothy kisses, he gave as good as he got.

“I have seen alphas get  _ arrested _ ,” Doc rasped into his ear, licking across the little silver hoops in the lobe, “for scenting an unmarried omega in public the way you scented me today. Not that I am  _ personally _ complaining.”

“That was supposed to intimidate you, you freak.” Bobo muttered back.

“Well I do not give a damn what it was supposed to do. I have done you more than enough favours to warrant a helping hand in return, and it is about time I gained a little more from this partnership, if you are n- _ ah _ -” He cut himself off with a sharp gasp as Bobo nuzzled him right behind his ear and breathed in deeply. Being scented so thoroughly prompted a sudden gush of slick to spill from him. Doc squirmed, just a little mortified. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten this wound up this early in a heat. It was Bobo’s fault. The alpha got under his skin with infuriating ease.

Bobo slouched down a little further in the chair so that Doc could lay himself down on his chest a little better, and when he did so, wrapped his arms around him and put his lips to his ear.

“Are you sure,” He said quietly, “That you don’t want someone else. Wynonna Earp, for instance.”

Confused, Doc sat up again to look him in the eye.

“I am not in the habit of offering sex when I do not want it.” He said. “And I do not intend to start doing so. I would not be in your lap, or anywhere near this disgusting park, if I did not want to be. So unless you are trying to tell me that you yourself do not want this,” He growled, letting his frustration take over his tone, “Stop talking shit and fuck me, alpha.”

“Bossy.” Bobo said, which was rich, and then he stood up just like that, holding Doc close to his chest and kissing him deeply as he lifted him up with ease. 

Thrilled, Doc wrapped his legs around his waist and moaned his enthusiasm for being manhandled in such a fashion. He was less thrilled when Bobo tried to set him down on his feet again. Growling, he clung to the alpha and bit his jaw. The spicy note of arousal in Bobo’s scent spiked sharply, and he pressed Doc against the wall of the trailer instead, scraping his teeth delicately over Doc’s tongue. 

“Fine,” He mumbled, fumbling with the door one handed as he nipped at his jaw in return, “One here. One here.”

Doc wasn’t really listening. His heat-induced erection had reached a degree of hardness that was almost painful, and his wet underwear was uncomfortable. His arousal was a tight knot in his belly when he really, really wanted a knot of a different fucking sort.

“Bobo,” He moaned, “ _ Alpha. _ ”

“Yeah, I’m here, Henry.” His partner said, somehow getting them both into the trailer and kicking the door shut. 

The next thing the bastard did was pinch his inner thigh sharply to pry his legs from around his waist. He then proceeded to unceremoniously spin him round and bend him over the bench, one knee up on the upholstery and one foot on the floor. Doc yelped indignantly, struggling half-heartedly as Bobo worked his jeans down his thighs.

“You are not fucking me over this stone-cold-”

“Relax, Hank, I ain’t fucking you yet.” Bobo said, and before Doc could say anything else the alpha shoved his tongue into his dripping hole. 

Doc’s arms gave way and he collapsed onto his elbows. 

“ _ Bobo! _ ” He wailed.

The revenant’s big hands were gripping his ass, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to hold him in place, spreading his cheeks open to give him more room to work. He could feel all those cold silver rings pressing into his skin. By contrast, Bobo’s mouth was a furnace, pressing sinfully sweet kisses right against his rim before licking into him, using long, filthily skilful strokes of his tongue to drive Doc steadily mad. His beard and moustache scratched at the sensitive skin perfectly.

Doc twisted his head around to look at him. Bobo was knelt beside the bench. The alpha’s eyes were closed, what little Doc could see of his face was prettily flushed. The scent of his arousal was getting thicker and heavier in the air, mixing with Doc’s in a very pleasing fashion. 

Bobo del Rey smelled like honey on a bonfire of pine-wood.

Doc braced his elbows against the grubby upholstery and rocked his hips back against his face. Bobo made an appreciative rumbling sound that created a tantalizing vibration against Doc’s rim. His slick would have been dripping down his thighs were Bobo not lapping it up like he couldn’t get enough. It was really very flattering, Doc thought dreamily. His head was swimming with desire. He kept throwing his ass back and Bobo kept taking it, moving with him, responding to the rhythm he set. 

As good as it was, Doc was aching for something more than a tongue inside him. Articulating this proved to me more difficult than anticipated. On his first try he just managed a garbled moan of what might have been Bobo’s name.

The alpha groaned in response and immediately cupped one palm under Doc’s cock and rubbed him nice and firm, grazing his teeth against his perineum as he did so. To his own astonishment, Doc came. Bobo kept licking at him and jerking him off while he did.

“Fuck.” Doc whined, trembling all over, “Oh,  _ fuck. _ Bobo…”

“Mmh… you taste fantastic, Hank.” 

“I bet I feel even better.” Doc purred, wiggling his ass a little in invitation. 

“I’m sure you do,” Bobo said, licking Doc’s spunk off his fingers as he stood up behind him and patting his ass with an insolent smirk. His beard was coated in slick. He didn’t seem to mind one bit. “C’mon, up you get.”

Doc stood obediently, only for Bobo to tug his jeans back up his legs for him.

“Hey!” He spun around on shaky legs and prodded Bobo in the chest with one accusing finger. “We are  _ not _ done here-”

“I’m taking you somewhere with a shower and a bed. Stop whining.” Bobo said, rolling his eyes.

***********

Mercifully, no one saw them leaving the trailer park. 

Bobo spent the short drive to a motel on the edge of town on the phone to a few key lackeys doing a bit of explaining and a lot of bullshitting. Doc had reluctantly agreed that the latter was warranted. That didn’t make it any more pleasant to listen to.

“...and no, I ain’t turning this particular bitch over to anyone else. …He’s a pain in the ass with a great ass, figure it out, dummy. And at the moment, he’s an asset to us, so I’m not risking some knothead breaking him. ...Carry on the dig as per usual, and don’t worry- Daddy’ll come home some time tomorrow… so you’d best all behave.”

By the time he finally hung up on the last one and put his phone away, Doc was grinding his teeth.

Bobo looked at him for a long moment.

“I’ll make it up to you.” He said.

“Yeah,” Doc said, pulling into the dimly lit parking lot. “You had better.”

His mood wasn’t improved by walking up to their little room in slick-soaked jeans. As soon as the door closed behind them and Bobo got the lights on, he flopped down face-first on the bed with an unhappy groan, too displeased to even bother humping the duvet.

“What?” Bobo asked, kicking his boots off.

Doc rolled onto his back and splayed out like a starfish, pouting at the ceiling. 

“I feel like shit.” He whined. “Make it better.”

Bobo huffed a soft laugh. He walked to the foot of the bed and then crawled up onto it, hands and knees on either side of Doc’s body until they were face to face. The demon winked at him. Doc tried not to smile into their kiss.  


“How would you,”

Another kiss on the mouth,

“Like me,”

A kiss on the neck and a fingertip trailing down his chest,

“To make it better?”

A sweet whisper in his ear followed by a gentle bite of his earlobe. Without waiting for an answer, Bobo undid his jeans and slipped a hand inside. Doc felt the touch like an electric shock. Groaning, he arched up, thrusting into the alpha’s hand.

“Fuck me,” He gasped, “Shit. Bobo- knot me, oh d-damn-”

The alpha was growling at him, pressing sloppy kisses to his jaw as he stripped Doc to the skin. Doc hastily kicked his boots off too, shoved Bobo’s coat off his shoulders. 

“Hurry up or I’ll rip this off you.” He said once he was naked, tugging lightly on Bobo’s shirt while the demon fumbled with his belt.

Bright blue eyes met his, burning with passion. That sharply sweet woodsy scent of his was hitting Doc like a drug.

“Yeah?" The demon challenged him. "Do it."  


Doc did.

Bobo practically roared, threw him on his back and kissed and bit him and tugged his hair and pinched his nipples, and then he got his own jeans off and his thick, leaking cock was sliding back and forth over Doc’s belly. Doc cried out, clenching frantically on nothing, and Bobo sat up and pulled Doc up with him and slid two fingers into him with ease. Doc almost sobbed with relief, clinging to the alpha’s shoulders for balance. The revenant mark felt hot and very strange under his fingertips, but he didn’t care.

“More, alpha,” He moaned brokenly, “M-more, Bobo, I need your knot,  _ please _ , darlin’, I need ya so bad…”

“Hands and knees?” Bobo whispered.

“Anything you want.” Doc said recklessly. His alpha shivered. 

“Ok, I gotcha.” He said, his voice hoarse. “Just lean forward like that, yeah-”

It was a haze of heat and sweat and shivering all over, his own hair hanging down in his face, and then Bobo pressed up all along his back, curled over him protectively, one hand gently tucking Doc’s hair behind his ear. For a moment, Doc went still, thrown off balance by how  _ safe _ he felt just then.

“Now?” Bobo asked.

Doc nodded, and his alpha finally pushed into him. 

Jesus fuck. He was good. The relief was almost instantaneous.

“Henry,” Bobo gasped, “ _ Doc _ \- holy everloving fuck-”

“That’s it, darlin’,” Doc sighed happily. “That’s it.” 

Bobo was the one trembling now. He snapped his teeth by Doc’s ear.

“You smell so fucking good, Henry.” He growled. “Gonna fuck you so good, omega…”

Before Doc could tell him to prove it, he started moving. 

“Oooh… oh, Bobo…”

Initially he tried to keep up, to do at least some of the work, but soon enough and with Bobo’s absolute approval, he just made himself comfortable and settled in to be taken care of. Bobo made him come twice before he started to really shake and gasp himself.

“Yeah, gimme that big knot, alpha,” Doc slurred, a little drunk on orgasms, “Betcha come buckets, don’t you? Gimme, c’mon, you’ve earned it, Bobo darlin’-”

Bobo groaned “J-John  _ Henry _ ,” pulled his hips tight against himself, circled his hips in tiny little movements while his knot swelled and filled.

“Yeah,” Doc babbled, excited, “Yeah, come for me, come for me-”

It felt like he had never experienced true satisfaction before he had experienced Bobo del Rey knotting his ass.

Bobo was gasping for breath, locked deep into him and humping like he was trying to get even deeper, making ragged little noses in his throat and then-

“Oh, oh- f-f-fuck yeah, uh-  _ uuuh _ , Henryyyy-”

Doc smiled lazily at the feeling of come gushing into him and reached underneath himself to rub off a little. It only took one quick pull to tip him over into another orgasm, and he rode it out clenching down eagerly, milking the fat knot inside him for every drop. Bobo just couldn’t seem to stop. He kept on coming and coming, making those sweet broken sounds intermingled with Doc’s name, for what felt like a good five minutes.

They lay there panting wordlessly when the alpha’s climax finally faded out. Doc was having trouble staying up on his knees. Then suddenly Bobo shook himself, and, dizzyingly fast but without his knot pulling at Doc’s sensitive passage, hauled Doc up into his lap, cuddled his back close to his chest and rolled them over and laid them down again.

Doc blinked a few times and blew his hair out of his face. 

He was now Bobo’s little spoon, with the alpha’s arm supporting his head under a pillow. Their legs were arranged such that Doc’s were spread open but not overstretched. It was very comfortable indeed- no pressure on his lower abdomen.

Doc wanted to say;  _ Oh, that’s why you wanted hands and knees. Why, you are a gentleman after all. _

Doc wanted to say;  _ All the same, let me ride you next round. A similar end result can be achieved, with easier kissing. _

Doc said:

“You smell like lemonade around a campfire.... and a forest in winter.”

Bobo snorted, which fucking tickled because his nose was snuffling right under Doc’s ear.

“Oh, is it poetry you want now?”

“I want a nap now,” Doc announced, “So you just lie there and keep coming, but  _ quietly _ .”

Bobo laughed softly at him as he made himself comfortable.

But unless it was a dream, just before he drifted off, Doc heard him whisper:

“Apple pie… good whiskey, and that- ...that smell you get right before a thunderstorm.”


	5. Clothes on- Evergil

Even before our partnership became romantic in nature, I had on occasion noted that Virgil had surprisingly little impulse control when it came to getting off. He didn’t particularly like being with working girls (I privately suspected that they tended to intimidate him), but I couldn’t count on one hand the number of times we’d been in hot water just because it simply “hadn’t occurred to him”  _ not _ to accept advances from someone’s wife.

Now that  _ I _ was on the receiving end of his desire, I found it had stopped bothering me that he could choose the most ridiculous moments to make advances on me. But it hadn’t stopped getting us into trouble.

We had been working in a particularly God-fearing town for a week or so. We disliked almost all the people we had met there, and had been having dinner at a terribly dingy bar to avoid them. We were in a dark corner out the back of said bar, in between the building itself and a little garden shed, and Virgil had taken it into his head to pick me up and press me against the wall of the former for some kissing.

Kissing me had rapidly devolved into shamelessly groping my ass and humping me so aggressively it stole my breath. His teeth and lips were hot on my neck, sucking marks onto my skin well above my collar. Each bruising bite was followed up with a long, sloppy stroke of his tongue. He was making pleased little sounds against my skin. I was trying desperately not to moan loud enough to wake the whole damn neighbourhood, but hell, it felt like he was trying to fuck me through my clothes, and being handled so roughly and devoured so eagerly was doing things to me. I was close to losing control in more ways than one.

“F-fuck- Virgil,  _ stop _ -”

He immediately drew back and stopped moving, though he didn’t set me down. I resisted the urge to buck up against him to get that delicious pressure back on my cock.

“You alright?” He asked, and I nodded quickly to reassure him. I was panting and my face felt hot. Virgil tilted his head a little. “Am I hurting you?” 

"No," I said, turning my face away slightly in a sudden rush of embarrassment, "but I'm, uh… I’m gonna come in my trousers if you keep this up."

His grip tightened abruptly.

“Fuck.” Virgil muttered. “Do it.”

“W-what?”

“Can you do that for me?” He asked, kissing at my jaw. “I want to see you do that.”

" _ Here? _ " 

“Right the fuck here, Everett,” He growled, pushing forward again, pushing us together from groin to chest. “Show me. Show me what this does to you.”

I opened and closed my mouth a few times.

“...Virgil Cole _.  _ You dirty bastard.” 

“I was going to do the laundry tomorrow  _ anyway _ ,” He wheedled. It wasn’t dark enough to hide his face, but I wouldn’t have had to see to know that the wide eyes of false innocence were being made at me. “...Pretty please, Ev?”

“...Oh, fuck it. Ok. Let’s do it. Have at me.”

He fell on me like a wolf on the sheep, snarling into my ear and hitching my legs up a little around his waist before he started to roll his hips against me. He was aiming for my pleasure more than his now, setting a quick pace and grinding down in a sort of diagonal motion that rubbed the bulge in my trousers just right. The fabric didn’t provide as much friction as his strong, calloused hands did, but the pressure on my balls, and the biting, and his hands rubbing and pinching my ass and the filthy thrill of the whole thing were enough to have me on the edge in no time. I had forgotten about not making noise, and only remembered when he shoved two fingers into my mouth to shut me up. I whimpered and started sucking immediately. The more I squirmed and squeezed my thighs around his waist the wilder he got. I wanted to come, I wanted to come badly. My cock was pulsing, full and hot and ready. I kicked one leg out and it struck against the wall of the shed, giving me a little leverage to arch my back and push back against Virgil- yes-  _ yes _ -

One, two, three sharp thrusts against him and my orgasm hit me. It was one of those ones that just took all the strength out of my joints- my head lolled back against the wall and my jaw went slack as I shot a copious load right into my trousers. Wet heat spread across my groin and right thigh. I moaned kind of high pitched, blushing furiously at the sensation. Even my ears felt like they were burning up.

“Perfect.” Virgil murmured, “That’s it, Everett... well done. Well done, Mr. Hitch, you did so well… you’re so good to me.”

He set my legs down carefully, kept me leaning against the wall. I looked down at myself. I was wearing my light tan trousers. Despite the dim light, I could see the dark wet patch across the front.

“Fuck, Virgil.” I said, dazed. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Uh-huh.” He said. His voice was thick with lust. He’d stepped back a little to admire his handiwork, but kept his hands on my waist. He was shifting his weight around from foot to foot, and I could see the outline of his erection straining against his black suit trousers. I licked my lips.

“Want a hand there, partner?” I asked.

“Yes please.”

Grinning, I drew him close, and pressed the flat of my palm against him through the fabric.

“I think you should get to make a mess too.” 

Virgil moaned, licking my ear and rocking up on tip-toes to rub against my hand.

“Yesss, Ev, please…”

I watched his face and rubbed him far rougher than I ever would without the barrier of fabric. He loved it.

“Fuck, Everett- I need- oh God, I can’t... m-make me, Ev, Ev make me!”

My heart pounding with excitement, I slid my hand down and squeezed his balls sharply. That was a favourite trick of his. It didn’t fail. 

I curiously slipped my fingers back up and rubbed his tip a little while he came. There was something very satisfying about feeling his cock twitch and spurt in his neatly pressed trousers- something very pleasing about messing up his polished appearance. Making him  _ look _ like the libidinous rogue that he was.

We stared at each other for a long moment.

Then we burst out laughing.

“We have to walk up to our  _ room _ like this.” I gasped.

“I didn’t think of that.” Virgil chuckled, kissing my temple gently.

“Neither did I. You’re teaching me bad habits.”

  
“Don’t you act all innocent, Everett… it makes me want to do  _ such _ bad things to you.”


	6. Feet- Hollirey

Showers were one of Doc's favourite things about the future. Aside from the BBD disinfection shower, he had not so far encountered one he didn't like. The one at the homestead was particularly fun because Waverly did not mind if he borrowed a few items from her multitude of nice-smelling soaps and gels and interesting colourful creams while he was there. However, it did have an unfortunate tendency to run cold if water was being used anywhere else in the house, as well as possessing the very serious disadvantage of Bobo not being able to join him in it. He needed to get his own place, really- but for now, motel showers were his preference.

Bobo liked to complain about the water pressure in them, but then he liked to complain about a lot of things he secretly adored.

When Doc came out of the bathroom in the motel they had sequestered themselves away in for tonight, Bobo was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, painting his nails. All his silver rings were on the nightstand next to the little bottle.

Smirking, Doc walked over and struck a pose in front of him, hands on hips. When Bobo looked up at him and raised an inquiring eyebrow, Doc whipped the towel off his hips. 

Bobo looked unimpressed.

"I'm painting my nails."

Doc just grinned at him and folded the towel up into a square. He dropped it on the floor and then dropped himself down onto his knees with the towel serving as a cushion for them. 

Bobo screwed the top onto the bottle, examined his hands, and then rested his wrists daintily on his knees.

"If you think I'm fucking these up to get you off you are very much mistaken."

Still grinning, Doc grabbed the ankle closest to him and dragged Bobo's right leg down off the bed. The other got the same treatment.

"Fine," Bobo said, as Doc nuzzled his way up his spread thighs towards his cock, already plumping up nicely for him, "But I'm not going to pull your hair."

Doc’s hair was damp enough to more or less stay slicked back from his face as he bent his head. He looked up and batted his lashes coquettishly at Bobo as he took the head of his cock into his mouth. He tasted less salty than usual. When Doc breathed in deep, he found Bobo’s scent was covered up with a more soapy note. Now, not that that Doc didn’t like his partner clean- he did, but he was so very fond of his natural musk. Time to get it back. 

He suckled gently at first, enjoying the sensation of that nice thick cock getting longer and stiffer in his mouth. Eventually Bobo sighed softly. He put his hands on the edge of the bed and shuffled his hips a little closer to Doc.

“Go on.” He encouraged him quietly.

Doc was still holding his ankles in each hand where he’d planted Bobo’s feet on his thighs. He squeezed gently, pressed his tongue to the floor of his mouth and let Bobo’s cock gradually slide down his throat. As he started bobbing his head, listening to Bobo’s breathing get heavy, he absent-mindedly petted his ankles with little circular motions of his thumbs. Bobo had nice ankles. Slim, pretty ankles. The skin there was soft and smooth and dry, pleasing to the touch. He had rather large feet, but they were shapely and fine-boned, suiting his long lean body. His toenails were trimmed. 

Altogether, his feet were very elegant. Doc liked them very much.

Doc pulled off about halfway, curled his tongue and sucked firmly for a few seconds, then let his mouth go slack, sliding up and down loose and easy, before switching again. Bobo rewarded his efforts with a soft groan. His thighs twitched and his toes curled.

Oooh. That felt interesting.

Doc almost choked himself with an involuntary grin as an idea occurred to him. Slowly, sneakily, he tugged Bobo’s ankles further up his thighs, until the arch of his feet was level with Doc’s hard, needy cock, distracting the demon with quick flicks and curls of his tongue as he did so-

“H-Henry.... What are you doing?”

Ah. Caught. But he still had a chance of getting away with it.

He hummed a sweet, rising note like a question and made his best puppy eyes up at Bobo as he swiftly pushed his heels together, pressing the soles of his feet against either side of his erection. 

Bobo flinched, startled, but he didn’t pull away. He gazed at Doc in incomprehension for a moment, which rapidly transformed into disbelief.

“You want… a footjob?”

Doc nodded as best he could with a cock in his mouth.

“Seriously?” 

He sounded curious rather than annoyed. So far so good.

Doc made another pleading sound and thrust up against him a little.  _ Damn _ , that felt good. Better than expected, even. He moaned, sucked good and hard, and did it again. Bobo gasped.

“Yeah, uh… ok.” He said huskily. “I haven’t actually- should I have known this was, mmh- ah- w-when you asked me to step on you that time? I haven’t actually, um- f-fuck, do that again- uh… I haven’t done this particular, y’know, thing before, so- ugh, nevermind. I’m going to shut up now. Or, not. We’ll see.”

For someone who hadn’t done this before he was pretty confident about pressing a heel down on Doc’s balls. The again he had done that before, just with jeans and boots in the way on that one very memorable night he had mentioned.

He was getting that taste of precome he had been after now, and he lapped it up eagerly. Bobo's cock was delightfully hot, and his feet were pleasantly warm. Doc rubbed himself against them gently, exploring which angles felt the best, finding the slight callusing on the balls of his feet and discovering that that felt just as good as the smooth arch-

Bobo suddenly made a sharp little sound and jerked his right foot away slightly. Before Doc could pull off and ask what was wrong, though, he pressed it firmly back against his dick with the words:

“You have to do it harder or it tickles.”

_ Well _ now. Doc could certainly do it harder. He’d had enough teasing in any case. He readjusted his grip on Bobo’s feet, pushed them as close together as he wanted them, and started to thrust up firmly between them. They both moaned in unison. 

When he felt like it was time, Doc pulled off and rasped:

“What would you say to a little bit of teeth, my darlin’?”

Bobo hummed thoughtfully. His face was flushed and his legs were trembling. Just looking at him like this made Doc’s blood burn- somehow he contrived to look sort of sweet and vulnerable, even with his cock hard and red and leaking.

“Just a little?”

“Just as much as you like.”

“Hmmm… just a  _ tiny _ little bit.” Bobo decided. “And do the thing where you alternate. Like, a little teeth, then tongue, repeat.. I like that. Please.” He added.

“Of course I can, darlin’. May I come on your feet?”

“ _ Jesus Christ. _ I- yeah. Yeah, go for it.”

Doc did as he was asked, using his teeth very gently and delicately, soothing with his tongue. Soon, however, his building orgasm began to distract him, so he pulled off and took his own cock in hand. Bobo watched with wide eyes. He still hadn’t moved his hands from where they’d started. 

Doc grinned up at him. With his free hand, he arranged Bobo’s feet side by side. Then he took aim and twisted his wrist in that particular way he’d perfected over the past century, and came good and hard, spattering the smooth perfect skin on those delicate ankles with spurt after spurt of thick, creamy come. He couldn’t resist making a bit of a show of it, groaning loudly and rubbing his own chest, back arched, displaying himself for Bobo.

When he was almost done he leaned forward and swallowed Bobo’s cock right down to the root, gently working the last few dribbles out of his own dick as he did so. Bobo cried out, both his hands flying up to cup Doc’s face, hips moving in tiny little thrusts and then Doc was moaning in satisfaction all over again as his mouth was pumped full. He swallowed industriously. Bobo had just showered. It would be so rude to get him dirty, but there was too much too fast for him to gulp it all down. 

He licked up the spillages while Bobo watched, gasping for breath.

“Fuck.” The revenant whispered. “Wow.... ok, we did that… all of that..”

Doc placed a final delicate kiss on the tip of his cock. Then he took a moment to nuzzle the heart-shaped patch of white hair by the base of his dick that Bobo insisted was not heart-shaped, inhaling deeply to drink up that satisfying scent of his.

“Can I paint your toenails?” He asked.

Bobo flopped over backwards with a low groan that tapered off into a laugh.

“You know what? Yeah, you can. Clean me up first, though. NOT with your tongue. That will tickle, and I will kick you in the face if you tickle me too much.”

Doc crawled up the bed to kiss him deep and slow and asked:

“How about a foot massage? Can I give you one of those?”


	7. Praise kink- Hollirey

" _ Robert _ ," Henry gasped helplessly. 

Robert was placing kisses and licks at random on his partner's face. Henry's skin was hot and slick with salty sweat, and his hair was getting into Robert's mouth, and Robert just couldn't give a damn, not when  _ John Henry Holliday _ was  _ fucking _ him. Not when it actually felt  _ good _ \- no. No, good could not even begin to describe it. It felt amazing. Mind-blowing. It had started like… just like Robert had always dreamed that it would feel, and then it got even better and it just didn't  _ stop _ getting better-

"F-Fuck, Henry… h-how are you so… oh  _ God _ , Hank, you're incredible, you're perfect, you're-  _ aaahhank! _ …" 

Henry had started thrusting harder, but he was still hitting that delightful spot dead-on just as sure as he could hit a target with those guns of his. Shockwaves of pleasure pulsed through Robert's body, rendering him speechless. Henry was panting into his ear, fumbling for Robert's hand to lace their fingers together, and everything was just glorious-

"Robert, I- I- I'm coming,  _ Robert! _ "

What?!

Reflexively, he tensed up, clenching down tight on Henry's dick in the process. His stomach was fluttering anxiously, waiting for the burn of getting fucked too hard too fast when he wasn't ready for it… but Henry stopped moving. Robert lay there under him, his confusion mounting. Henry shuddered and made a sound somewhere between a whine and a hiccup. He squeezed Robert's hand tight, and then-

"Oh!" Robert gasped in surprise. 

That was… hot. He could feel every pulse and twitch of Henry's cock as he spurted. He groaned low in his throat as his own prick throbbed sympathetically. Without any conscious thought, his body relaxed, opening up to Henry again, as if to welcome his come. 

Henry made a pleased noise that might have been Robert's name. Ever so gently, he pressed his cock in deeper. He snuggled close to Robert's chest as he shot the last of his load.

"Mmh… oh, Robert darlin', my darlin'..."

Robert turned his head and kissed his cheek, because he wasn't sure what to do, and he liked kissing Henry's cheeks. Henry nuzzled his hair in return before laboriously raising himself up on his elbows. He shook his hair out of his face like a dog and smiled down at Robert. 

The way Henry looked at him sometimes made Robert's chest hurt.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Robert said, because he was. He was with Henry. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Robert shook his head vigorously.

"Did I startle you, then? It's just that you got real tense at the end there."

"Well… yeah. I guess I was a little startled."

Henry laughed a deep, rumbly, satisfied laugh. It was unfairly sexy.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I tried to hold back… but you said such lovely," a kiss, "lovely," another kiss, "things to me."

"I did?"

"Mh-hm… all sorts of lovely things." He buried his face in Robert's neck. "You… dammit." His chuckle was a little muffled. "Robert. My darlin', the things you do to me. You make me feel incredible… you make me feel…” He mumbled the last part right against Robert’s skin, almost too quiet to hear. “...like a good man."

"Hey," Robert said fiercely, grabbing a handful of Henry's hair to tug his head back up. " _ You are _ ."

Henry just smiled a small, fragile smile at him.

"See? That's exactly what I mean," he murmured, cupping Robert's face in his hands and kissing his forehead delicately. "My sweet, fearsome mouse…" He kissed Robert deeply, licked past his teeth demandingly. His voice dropped to a promising purr as he pressed Robert deeper into the mattress. "My lovely, strong,  _ big _ mouse…"

Robert bit back a squeak as Henry's hand wrapped around his cock. A shiver ran down his spine and his back arched, pressing up against his partner’s firm, warm chest.

"That's it, darlin'... you were so good for me, Robert. You made me come so hard. Let me do the same for you, now, sweetheart, you deserve it."

Robert moaned softly. The warm, pleasurable feeling between his legs suddenly became hot and urgent. He wrapped his legs around Henry’s waist and tried to shove away the little voice in the back of his mind pointing out to him that he really ought to be cleaning up, checking for bruises, making sure he wasn’t bleeding anywhere. He didn’t have to do those things with Henry. He trusted Henry. Frustrated with himself, he kissed him roughly and bucked demandingly into his hand. He was almost there- so damn close, his cock felt so sensitive it almost hurt to get stroked so fast but he only needed a little more- just a little more-

Then his left calf cramped up on him. 

God _ dammit. _

Whining crossly, he released Henry’s waist in order to stretch his legs out. 

“Don’t stop,” He ordered when his lover looked at him questioningly. “I mean, please.” He added.

“So polite,” Doc chuckled, “My little gentle-mouse has such nice manners.”

“Someone has to.”

Doc laughed and kissed him. Then he pressed their foreheads together, squinting into Robert’s eyes more than gazing. He was probably extremely blurry for Henry this close up. He started to pinch and twist Robert’s left nipple and whispered:

“Come on, Robert. Come. I know you need it, darlin’... you’re so hard, sweetheart, I bet you need to come so badly. Be good and come for me now.”

Fuck, he did. He needed it, his skin felt raw all over, his balls felt full enough to burst, he needed to come before Henry lost his patience and left him to deal with it himsel- 

_ No! No! Shut up! Henry won’t do that! _

The tension and the pleasure coiled up tight in his groin but he just- he just  _ couldn’t _ . He groaned unhappily, losing the strength to keep squirming, and fell still.  


Henry stopped.

"Robert?"

Robert bit his lip, fighting with the lump in his throat.

“Robert, darlin’, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said hoarsely, staring up at a knot in the wooden cross-beam of the roof above them, “I just… I want to, I do, you make me feel good, I- I loved getting fucked by you. I want to do it again. A lot. And I really want to come but I just- I just- got startled and I, I got out of the right- mindset, and now I can’t…”

“Oh, Robert, hush now, it’s alright… Look at me, darlin’. It is alright.”

“It’s not you. It’s not, you’re so good but- I can’t stop thinking about how he- I never got this. He didn’t care if I got off.” Robert said in a rush. 

He felt better once he’d said it. Doc was quiet for a moment, thumbs carefully petting Robert’s cheeks.

“Do you believe me when I say that I care?”

Robert reached up and touched his face. His cheeks. His right eyebrow. His mustache. Doc’s blue eyes, so full of a feeling he didn’t quite dare to name, met his gaze steadily.

“Yes,” Robert whispered, “I do.”

Henry breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, resting his forehead gently on Robert’s again.

“I will never,” He said, slowly and quietly, “Make you do anything in bed that you do not enjoy wholeheartedly, Robert. And that is a _ promise _ . I take no pleasure in causing you discomfort, nor  _ should  _ anyone do such a thing. You deserve so much… and I will give you all that I have to give. For as long as you will have me.”

Robert accidentally just stared at him for so long that a glimmer of uncertainty started to show in Henry's eyes. Then Robert kissed him, because it was on the tip of his tongue to say “I love you.” It wasn’t time for that yet. This was too new, too raw. He kissed the words into Doc’s mouth, traced them onto his teeth. It took a while. He took his time.

Eventually he dropped his head back with a chuckling sigh.

“I feel so silly.”

“Do you mean to say you find my kissing ludicrous, Mr. Svane, Sir?” Henry teased him with false indignation.

“I mean I’m lying here under my _very_ skilled lover with a huge erection and I’m not… mh.”

“Huge is right.” Henry said with a leer.

“Oh for goodness  _ sake _ , you- that isn’t what I  _ meant _ , Henry.”

They giggled together for a moment.

“In all seriousness- no,  _ really _ \- do you want to keep trying?” Henry asked. “We can stop if you want. We can  _ always _ stop. Or we could try something else… you could fuck me if you’ve the patience, or you could have my mouth, hm? If you would even prefer your own hands, darlin’, I swear I would not be offended. They are, after all, so very strong and dexterous.”

From anyone else, that last offer might have had him panicking again. But here, with John Henry, Robert just smiled and said:

“I want kisses. And your hands. Keep trying.”

Henry grinned.

“Lovely, darlin’. C’mere, I have an idea.”

He climbed off Robert and encouraged him to sit up too. Grabbing a pillow to help prop himself up, Doc sat back against the headboard and spread his legs. He beckoned and winked. Blushing, Robert crawled into the space that had been made for him, his cock feeling ridiculously heavy as it bobbed about while he moved. He allowed himself to be arranged with his back to Henry’s chest and his head resting on his shoulder. Henry tucked his chin over the slope of his neck in return. His arms wrapped neatly around Robert’s waist and hugged him close.

“Comfy?”

Robert stared down at the view. It was quite the pretty picture- Henry’s hands resting innocently on his belly just above his red, leaking dick. He licked his lips and reached up to play with a stray strand of Henry’s hair, settled his head more comfortably on his shoulder. He could still see everything nicely.

“Yes. Very.”

“Good.” Henry whispered.

He started off slowly, caressing Robert’s flanks and chest, rubbing the flats of his palms over his nipples. When Robert arched his back with a sigh of pleasure he paused and cupped his hands under his pecs.

“I love your tits, Robert.” He whispered. 

To Robert’s surprise he didn’t stop to pinch and squeeze them. One hand slid lower, tugging playfully at the trail of hair on his belly. With the other Henry snagged the bottle of oil from the bedside table. He pulled the cork out with his teeth, pressed his hand down to hold Robert steady, and poured some of the slightly cool oil directly onto his cock.

“Ooh!” Robert gasped, squirming a little. “That feels... naughty.”

Henry kissed his neck passionately in response, sucked a mark into the skin as he set the oil aside again and wrapped his hand around Robert lazily. 

“There now, darlin’, just relax... I’ve got you.” He murmured. “You’re doing so well. Just relax, relax, relax.”

His lover’s hand slipped lower, delicately cupping and massaging his sack. Robert’s thighs twitched as the pleasure mounted. His belly was threatening to tense up again.

“H-Henry…”

“You can close your eyes if it helps, darlin’.” Henry whispered. “There, good… very good, Robert, good boy. Good mouse, you’re doing so well… you look so beautiful, Robert. That’s my lovely little mouse. Thank you, Robert. You are being so good for me. That’s it. That’s just right, just like this. Wonderful, Robert, you’re wonderful…” 

The litany of praise was making Robert’s head spin, but that was alright. He was safe. He could relax and just focus on Henry’s voice, just breathe in time with the rise and fall of his chest. He didn’t have to worry about feeling good because Henry was taking care of that, taking care of  _ him _ . He didn’t realize he was about to come until it was already happening. All he could do was gasp softly and squeeze Henry’s thigh and  _ let _ it happen. 

The orgasm was unlike any he had ever experienced. It felt like stepping into a hot bath at the end of a long day- first a sudden, intense heat. Then a full-body shiver, a tingling sensation all over, followed by sweet, comforting warmth, relief, wave after wave of bliss washing soothingly over him. Hot spurts of sticky come hit his chest, his neck, splattered over his belly and dribbled messily over Henry’s hand. Henry worked him through it, worked every last drop out of him and told him he was beautiful. Once he was finally satiated, Robert had never felt so wonderfully exhausted in all his life.

“John...” He mumbled once he could speak again, “C’mere…”

Henry did as he was told and Robert pressed sloppy kisses to his face, over and over again.

“That was amazing… thank you…” 

“My lo- darlin’... you are most welcome. Your pleasure is my pleasure, always.”

Robert tried to roll over for better snuggling. Henry stopped him and gently mopped him up with someone’s shirt before arranging them both into their preferred sleeping position. Robert hummed gratefully. Henry snuggled up to him with a happy sigh. His hardened cock pressed against Robert’s thigh.

“More?” Robert offered sleepily, bringing Henry’s hand to his ass. Henry just chuckled and shook his head.

“Sleep now, Robert.” He whispered, kissing his temple. “More later.”


End file.
